Deceiving the Innocent
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: The death of one. That's all it would take for Klaus to finish the job. His victim still lives and is a liability to his entire family. If Caroline ever remembers, everything could come crashing down so he sets out to kill her again but since he failed the first time, what's to say he won't the second time around?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest klaroline fanfic. I don't know why but I am really excited about this one :)

Deceiving the Innocent

The death of one. That's all it would take for Klaus to finish the job. His victim still lives and is a liability to his entire family. If Caroline ever remembers, everything could come crashing down so he sets out to kill her again but since he failed the first time, what's to say he won't the second time around?

I would like to thank Katarhyne for reading through this and giving me her thoughts :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Caroline sat in her bedroom with her earphones plugged into her ears. She was currently listening to Kelly Clarkson and was jamming out to the song._

_Caroline's roommates Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena were currently out and about in Times Square. Caroline decided to stay at home because she didn't think it was her scene because there were way too many people and bright lights._

_When the song ended she removed the earphones from her ears and reached for the remote control. The Bachelorette was going to air in a couple of minutes._

_As Caroline snuggled deep into the cover she suddenly heard a noice._

_It's probably the wind; she shrugged and pushed the thought away._

_Caroline relaxed and turned the television on. She flipped through the channels and sighed happily when she got to the channel that she needed._

_Caroline heard that noise again and she quickly understood that it wasn't just the wind. Somebody was in her house. She tried her best not to panic._

_Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and quickly turned off the television. Her eyes scanned the room for a place to hide. Bingo. The closet, it was a couple of feet away from where she was. She carefully picked herself up and padded over to the closet as quietly as she could. When Caroline was in the closet she tried to keep the noise to a minimal. Caroline looked around for something to use as a weapon and spotted her five inch red heels. She reached for the heel and held it in her sweaty palms._

_Caroline's breath hitched when she heard her bedroom door swing open._

_He was here, Caroline concluded as she prayed for the forces above to help her in this dire situation._

_Caroline didn't breathe as the man walked around her bedroom._

_Klaus kept on picking the different things on his latest victim's bed stand. He studied the framed photographs, medals and trophies. He picked up a picture and studied the blonde, his next victim, with curious eyes._

_The girl that he was assigned to kill was blonde, had blue eyes, and was of average height. The blonde in the framed photograph had a dazzling smile and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine. A girl stood next to the blonde and she had rich curly brown hair that seemed to reach her belly button. The girl had doe brown eyes._

_Klaus put the framed photograph down and walked over to the closet. He knew that she was hiding in there because he heard the television set shut off and he heard her shuffle to her feet._

_She either jumped out the window or hid in the closet. Klaus concluded that the girl was in the closet because the window wasn't opened enough._

_Caroline could see his feet and she backed into the wall. She hid behind her clothes with the heel in hand. She pressed the heel to her chest and bit her thumb because she knew that she was about to cry out._

_Klaus opened the closet door and looked inside. He could see the girl's feet and he grinned in anticipation. This would be his last kill for the next couple of months. And hopefully his sister's as well._

_Most of Klaus' family members were killers. His brother Kol used his bat to kill his victims. Kol would bash their skulls in and he'd bury them in some clearing. His little sister Rebekah used her womanhood to kill both men and women. Klaus never wanted Rebekah to get pulled into this but despite his efforts she did. His father killed his victims with his weapons and his mother killed them with her poisonous remedies. Klaus' older brothers, Finn and Elijah weren't apart of the family business. Finn was a married lawyer and refused to let the family business be a part of his life. Elijah was a doctor and backed out of the family business as soon as he got the chance. Both Finn and Elijah wanted nothing to do with the family business but neither of them had the heart to give their family up to the Fed's. Klaus' younger brother Henrik was still too young for his family's business so he spent most of the year at boarding school. Klaus only hoped that by the time Henrik was of age that his family has stopped with their foolishness._

_"Won't you come out, sweetheart?" He asked his victim._

_Caroline could feel the bile rising in her throat as she tried to back away farther._

_"I can see your feet, love. There isn't much of a point of you hiding away in that useless closet."_

_Caroline inhaled a deep breath and readied for attack. She clutched the heel in her hand but couldn't bring herself to leave the shelter of the closet._

_"Tick tock goes the grandfather clock." Klaus said. "You're not coming out? That's too bad." He added as he pulled on his ski mask and pulled the girl out of the closet._

_Caroline used the heel and scratched him on the neck. Klaus bit back the groan that he wanted to let out._

_"You little bitch." He growled as he pushed the girl into the window sill._

_"Leave me alone!" Caroline cried out as she used her heel again. Caroline missed this time and Klaus took the heel out of her hand. He threw it across the room and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck._

_"Looks like your time has come." He said his voice deep._

_Caroline could feel the oxygen leaving her but she continued to fight. She scratched at his black Henley with her fingernails and Klaus could feel the impact of all the scratches._

_"I was going to make it easy for you, but it looks like I won't." He said as he pulled her up and threw her into the window sill. The glass shattered and Caroline fell out of the four story window._

_"NO!" Caroline cried out as she could feel her death creeping onto her._

_Caroline looked at her window and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was her killer's stormy blue-gray eyes._

* * *

Twelve Hours Later:

The three girls sat in the waiting room with their heads in their hands.

"We should have taken her with us." Elena cried.

The two girls nodded but didn't say anything. Their best friend was currently fighting for her life and was in critical condition because the three of them didn't take her with them.

"Caroline won't die. She can't." Bonnie said between sobs.

"But what if she does? She fell out of a four story building." Katherine told the two girls.

"I don't care. Caroline is strong. My best friend is not going to die." Bonnie denied. "She is going to die at the ripe old age of ninety five with her movie star husband and they are going to be surrounded by their children, grand children, and great grand children." Bonnie announced as she remembered what Caroline told her all those years ago.

"We can only hope." The twins said in unison.

"Guys!" Stefan shouted as he entered the waiting room.

The three girls looked over at Stefan desperately and he ran over to them. He embraced all of them and tried to sooth them.

"Caroline is going to be okay." Stefan said trying to convince himself as much as the girls.

"Is she?" Elena questioned.

"Of course she is. Caroline is twenty two and she is strong. She'll survive this and we'll all forget about it like it was a bad nightmare." Stefan announced.

"It's been twelve hours Stef and the doctors aren't telling us anything." Katherine told him.

Stefan sighed and sat down beside Katherine. "She'll be okay." He said again. "She has to be." He added in quietly.

The four sat in silence as they waited for the news impatiently.

One hour later the doctor finally stepped into their waiting room and looked over them.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Will she live?" Elena questioned.

"Is she okay?" Stefan wondered.

"Where is she?" Katherine queried.

"One at a time, please." The young Doctor told them as he tried to hear all of their questions.

The four looked at one another and Stefan spoke up first.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

"Miss Forbes was lucky. She is in stable condition." The doctor told them.

Stefan nodded and they all let out a breath.

"Will she live?" Elena asked.

"It looks like she will but she'll have to be on bed rest for the next couple of weeks." The Doctor answered.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Katherine questioned as she looked down at his badge. "Doctor Mikaelson."

"Miss Forbes is currently on the third floor. And to answer your second question sweetheart, no you cannot see her right now."

"Why not?" Katherine asked as she tried to focus on the task at hand. He was distracting with his handsome features, she thought.

"Miss Forbes hasn't woken up yet."

"Can we at least see her from outside the window?" Katherine questioned as she looked up at the Doctor with her doe eyes.

Elijah sighed but nodded. "Yes, I think you can."

"Thank you so much!" Katherine thanked him excitedly.

"You're very welcome Miss…?" Elijah questioned.

"Katherine. Call me Katherine."

"Katherine," He smiled. "Follow me, but please keep your voices down." He told them.

The four of them nodded and followed the nice doctor to the elevator.

When they were in the elevator Bonnie asked, "Will Caroline be able to walk?"

"We're not sure yet, when Miss Forbes awakens I am going to ask her if she can feel her legs."

Bonnie nodded and bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"Don't worry Miss, your friend is strong. I am sure everything will be back to normal before you know it."

"I hope so." Bonnie sighed and Stefan put his arm around her and hugged her to himself.

Bonnie and Stefan were Caroline's closest friends and then Katherine and Elena were.

When they got to the third floor the doctor led them to the wing that Caroline was being held in. When they finally got there the four of them stood outside and looked at their friend through the window. Her face was all bruised and scratched up and the visible parts of her body were bruised as well.

Bonnie tried to hold back her sob but couldn't.

"She's not going to make it." Bonnie sobbed.

The three of them quickly surrounded their crying friend and Stefan said, "Of course she is. She's Caroline. She's strong and brave."

"I know she is but look at her! She's bruised and battered all because of some creep that snuck into our home."

Elijah heard the last few words that Bonnie said and sighed. Elijah knew that only his family was capable of this kind of brutality and more specifically one of his brothers. Kol, he thought. Kol did this to the girl. It had to be him, because the family had a few incidents where Kol didn't complete his assignment.

"If you'll excuse me." Elijah told them before walking off.

Elijah entered his office and took out his cell phone. He dialed Kol's number and Kol answered on the second ring.

"Big brother, what can I do for you?" Kol asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm in no mood for your childish ways. Did you have an assignment today?" Elijah asked.

"I didn't, no. Why?" Kol questioned in a voice that hinted concern.

"No reason. Where's Niklaus?"

"He's on his way over to you." Kol replied.

"What? Why?"

"Nik had an assignment today but before he could finish the girl off she hit him good." Kol smirked.

"Bloody hell. Good bye Kol." Elijah said as he quickly hung up on his younger brother.

Elijah sat on the sofa with his fingers on his chin. He waited for his younger brother to arrive impatiently.

When Klaus finally showed up, a jagged scar ran down his neck.

"Come over here." Elijah said tiredly as he motioned for his brother to come closer.

Klaus sat down next to Elijah quietly and waited for him to say something.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that, right?" Elijah questioned.

"Why am I a bloody idiot?" Klaus asked.

"You had an assignment today, Niklaus. You promised me that you would stop with this nonsense." Elijah told him.

"I was—after this assignment." _I have to convince Rebekah to stop as well,_ he thought to himself.

"Did you kill her?" Elijah asked even though he knew the answer.

"I believe I did… She fell out of a four story building." Klaus said as a small grin began to play on his lips.

Elijah nodded but said nothing. He wouldn't let his brother know that his latest victim was lying on a hospital bed in stable condition and would most likely live. He wouldn't let him kill the innocent girl.

"Let me see the scar." Elijah said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a first aid kit. "What did she hit you with?"

"Heels," Klaus shrugged.

"You know that scar isn't going to go away, right?" Elijah questioned as he took out the gauze pads and peroxide.

"I know, it'll just be one of my victory scars." Klaus smirked.

Elijah shook his head in annoyance and dealt with his brother's wound.

"Thank you," Klaus thanked him before walking to the door.

"Niklaus, wait." Elijah said.

"What?" Klaus questioned as he turned to face Elijah with his arms crossed over his lean chest.

"You are finished with this, am I right?"

"Yeah 'Lijah. I'm done with the family business." Klaus answered waving him off.

Elijah nodded and gestured for his brother to close the door behind him.

Katherine, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan sat outside Caroline's room tiredly. Elena was currently asleep and so was Bonnie.

Katherine and Stefan sat in a comfortable silence and Katherine spoke up, "Hey Stef, do you want some coffee?"

"I'd love that." Stefan told her as he wiped at his tired eyes.

Katherine nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back." She told him.

"Thanks Kat, I would go and get it myself but I can barely stand." Stefan said. Stefan was currently in NYU studying to be a Dentist and it was overwhelming.

"It's okay. I get it. Text me if Care wakes up, alright?"

Stefan nodded and shut his eyes. Katherine sighed and walked over to the elevator. When Katherine got to the café she ordered two hazelnut coffees and grabbed a cookie from the pastries section.

Klaus entered the café and made himself a cup of tea. He looked around the café and his eyes landed on a girl with rich curly brown hair. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to see her face. When Katherine turned to him Klaus took in a deep breath.

_I didn't kill her. The blonde is still alive._ He said to himself.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it :)

I know some of you guys may have questions as to why Klaus needs to kill Caroline, and I hope to clear that up in the next chapter :)

So what are your theories about how Klaus is going to try and kill her? Good so far? Horrible so far? Continue?

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with an update! It's been a while and I apologize for that...

This is the un-beta'd version!

Thank you to seriouslymilady and Lauren for the lovely covers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Stefan sat next to a sleeping Caroline and he had his eyes closed.

The girls went home because they needed their rest.

Stefan needed his rest as well but he wasn't going to leave Caroline alone. Especially when she was in such a condition.

As Stefan drifted off to sleep, Elijah entered the room.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah questioned as he looked over at his patient's friend.

Stefan's eyes shot open and he quickly looked around the room confused.

When Stefan's forest green eyes landed on the doctor he relaxed.

"Everything okay, doc?" Stefan asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes... Has Caroline moved at all since you've been here?" Elijah questioned.

"No, she's been still." Stefan said sadly.

Elijah nodded and walked towards the door but stopped.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah?"

"You should go home and get some rest. Caroline is safe here." Elijah reassured him.

He would make sure of that.

"Nah... I think I'll just stay here. I promised the girls that I would stay for the night."

"If you're sure." Elijah said.

Stefan nodded and looked over at his best friend that was like his sister.

Before Elijah could leave, a small whimper escaped Caroline's lips.

Both Stefan and Elijah stopped and turned to the whimpering blonde.

Stefan looked over at Elijah with alarm in his forest green eyes and Elijah made his way towards Caroline.

"Miss. Forbes?" He questioned carefully.

Caroline cried out and the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Miss. Forbes!?" Elijah shouted.

Caroline's sobs subsided and the room turned quiet.

"Doc, what's going on?" Stefan asked Elijah.

Elijah motioned for Stefan follow him out. Stefan stood up and followed the doctor into the hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice scared.

"She may have had a nightmare." Elijah told him.

"Does that mean that her brain is functioning normally?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Not entirely, but it is a good sign. Most patients aren't able to attempt a human emotion while they are in such a state but Caroline was able too. That is good." Elijah reassured him.

"What does that mean? Is she in like a—dream state or something?" Stefan asked.

"Something like that." Elijah nodded before excusing himself.

Elijah's beeper went off and he quickly made his way towards the action.

Stefan returned to his seat next to Caroline and put his head in his hands. He shook his head and could feel the tears begin to build up in his eyes.

He couldn't lose Caroline. Stefan and Caroline have been the best of friends ever since they were children. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't be able to move past it if he lost his best friend. No, his sister. Caroline was his sister and he didn't care if they weren't related by blood. Every time Stefan was in a bad mood, Caroline would cheer him up with her bright smile and melodic laugh. She would tell him some of her bad jokes but he would laugh anyway. Stefan wasn't ready to lose her. He didn't know if he ever would be and so he hoped when the time came, he would be the first to go. For both his and Caroline's sakes.

* * *

Klaus sat in Elijah's office with a cigarette in his hand. He was smoking the cigarette even though smoking was prohibited on hospital grounds.

The door was shut and the blinds were down. Klaus watched through the window as the sun rose in the sky.

He couldn't even shut his eyes for a few seconds. Klaus had to finish his job. He had to finish the blonde girl off. He wouldn't be able to think or do anything else if he didn't accomplish this job. The blonde was his victim. She had to die. She couldn't live. If she lived, Klaus would fail.

He knew that she had to be somewhere in the hospital but he didn't know where. He didn't know if she had head trauma, or another type of trauma. He didn't know what floor she was on.

Klaus huffed and put his head in his hands. His cigarette went out and he reached for another.

The ashtray was filled with the cigarette butts.

As he lit up the cigarette the door opened. Elijah came in, his hair was tousled and his scrubs were wrinkled.

"Light that out." Elijah ordered as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Elijah rubbed his temples with his fingers and scrunched up his nose when his brother smoked the cigarette.

"I said light it out." Elijah said angrily.

"No," Klaus replied.

"Why are you still here, Niklaus. Leave. Go home." Elijah said as he motioned towards the door, annoyed.

Elijah didn't want nor did he need to speak to his brother at that moment. He was tired. Elijah has just performed surgery which lasted for six hours.

"I need to speak to you." Klaus told him as he put the cigarette on the ashtray.

"So speak. I am tired, Niklaus. Make it quick and then leave me to myself."

"You asked if I had an assignment. Why?" Klaus wondered.

"No reason." Elijah answered.

"Tell me the truth, brother. Why did you ask me?"

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to know." Elijah said as he defended himself.

"Or the girl is still alive and you're trying to protect her." Klaus guessed.

"We didn't get any patients, Niklaus." Elijah lied.

"You never were a good liar, brother. Tell me what room she is in and let me finish off my job." Klaus said as he stood up.

"No." Elijah said, his voice dangerously low.

"No?" Klaus questioned.

"No." Elijah repeated.

"Don't make me force it out of you, 'Lijah. You know me."

"What are you going to do? Torture me? Kill me? I am your brother, Niklaus. Your older brother and I will not have my hand forced by you. I will not let you poison your soul any further. I am trying to protect you." Elijah announced.

"I do not need you to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own self."

"Are you? You went with this sick family business because you wanted to fit in. Deep inside I know who you really are. You are not a killer. You are just a scared boy who wants to be loved."

"Don't," Klaus began.

"Am I wrong? How many people have you killed? Huh? Five? Ten? Fifteen?"

"I've lost count." Klaus whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"See, you've lost count. This façade you hide behind… the "I don't give a bloody hell about anyone" is a bunch of crap. Go back to who you used to be, Nik. Please. Go back to the boy who cared about other people. Go back to him." Elijah begged.

"No." Klaus said as he walked towards the door. When Klaus was at the door he turned to Elijah and said, "That guy you think is deep inside me isn't. He's dead. He's been dead for quite some time and he isn't coming back."

"Niklaus," Elijah began tiredly.

"I'll find her myself and I will kill her. I don't care what you say." He said before he walked out of the office.

Elijah sighed and placed his head in his hands. Where has his loving brother gone? Where has the boy who loved to play soccer go? Was he really gone or was he hiding beneath all of that?

Elijah slept on the couch and dreamt about his childhood back in London.

_Thirteen years ago, London:_

_The Mikaleson siblings played together in their backyard._

_Niklaus and Elijah were playing baseball while Kol, Finn, and Rebekah were playing with their baby brother._

_"Hey 'Lijah," Klaus called out from across the field._

_"Yes?" Elijah asked as he played with the baseball in his hands._

_"Where are our parents?" Klaus asked._

_He had bright blue eyes that screamed innocence and warmth and he had curly messy blonde hair._

_As he waited for his older brother to reply he ran his fingers through his curls._

_"I don't know, brother. The nanny says they'll be back soon." Elijah replied._

_Klaus nodded sadly and looked towards Henrik. Henrik was currently crawling across the ground and Rebekah followed him close behind._

_"Nik! 'Lijah!" Kol called out._

_The two brothers looked to Kol and Kol grinned at them, "Let's go watch an old movie."_

_"The nanny won't let us." Elijah told him._

_"The nanny is asleep." Finn grinned as he picked up Henrik in his arms._

_"Come on, 'Lijah! Don't be a grump! Let's go and watch that movie." Klaus said excitedly._

_"Fine…" Elijah caved._

_"Yay!" Rebekah cried out, happily._

_The siblings ran into their house and tip-toed their way into the movie room. Elijah walked to the VCR and reached for a random movie in the shelf._

_He turned on the big television and put on the movie. As the starting credits rolled in, the Mikaleson siblings got comfortable._

_"Elijah," Klaus said._

_"Hm?"_

_"Let's go and make some popcorn." Klaus beamed from ear to ear._

_"I don't know…" The fifteen year old began._

_Elijah was fifteen, Finn was fourteen, Klaus was eleven, Kol and Rebekah were ten, and Henrik was two._

_"Come on, big brother. What's the point in watching a movie if we don't have some snacks to keep us entertained?" Klaus said._

_"Fine, let's go." Elijah said as he motioned towards the kitchen._

_Klaus grinned and jumped out of his seat. He followed Elijah into the kitchen and the two took out two packs of popcorn. Elijah put the first bag into the microwave and sat down on the bar stool._

_"Hey "Lijah?" Klaus questioned._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are you going to be when you grow up?"_

_"A doctor." Elijah said immediately. "How about you?" He asked curiously._

_"An artist. I am going to have my own studio and everything. My paintings will be hung around the galas and museums and I will be famous. I'll dedicate a painting to you." He said._

_"You will? Why?" Elijah asked as a smile formed on his lips._

_"Because you're my big brother and I love you. You like those paintings by Da Vinci, don't you?" Klaus questioned._

_"I do," Elijah nodded._

_"Good, I am going to paint something like the Mona Lisa but it'll be more famous than the original. Everybody will love it and I will have high bidders but I won't sell it. I won't sell it because I painted it for you." Klaus smiled._

_Elijah chuckled and thanked his brother._

Present:

Elijah was shaken out of his slumber when somebody woke him up.

"Doctor Mikaelson." The nurse said over and over again.i

Elijah woke up in a daze and looked up at her through blood shot eyes.

"What is it, Alissa?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.

"The patient. Caroline Forbes, she has woken up." Alissa told him.

"She did? Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Alissa nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know. Is anybody with her at the moment?" Elijah asked hoping that she was safe.

"Yeah. Her friend, the brunette with the long curly hair." Alissa described.

Elijah's breath caught when he heard that the beautiful Katherine was currently at the hospital.

"Okay. Thank you again." Elijah said before dismissing the nurse.

When Elijah was alone he stood up and walked over to the door. He locked his doors because he didn't want or need Klaus in his office.

* * *

Katherine sat next to Caroline and she was currently reading a magazine.

Katherine sighed as she read something about Amanda Bynes. She looked over at her best friend with a frown on her face.

Caroline hasn't woken up yet and Katherine was getting worried

That morning, Katherine came back to the hospital and told Stefan to go home but he wouldn't. Stefan was currently in the café, drinking some coffee.

Katherine took out her cell phone and realized that she had five missed calls from Elena and seven missed calls from Bonnie.

"Shit," she muttered as she got out of the chair and walked into the hallway.

Katherine made a three way call and waited for her sister and friend to answer.

"Kat! What the fuck!? Why haven't you been answering?" Elena shouted into the phone.

"My phone was on silent." Katherine said simply.

"Of course it was…" Elena said and Katherine knew that her identical twin sister was rolling her eyes at her.

"Kat, is Caroline okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She's in stable condition but she hasn't woken up yet." Katherine replied.

"Is the doctor saying anything?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't seen him yet so I guess not… I'll call the two of you when I get some information." Katherine said before she hung up on them.

As Katherine walked back into the room, she saw Caroline's blue eyes looking at her with unfamiliarity?

"Nurse!" Katherine shouted.

Alissa came running and Katherine motioned to a now awake Caroline.

"Miss Forbes?" Alissa questioned.

Caroline looked over at the nurse confused and Alissa looked to Katherine.

"I will be right back." She said before she took off.

Elijah entered the room two minutes later and he nodded at Katherine in greeting. Elijah walked over to Caroline and smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Fine?" She guessed.

Elijah nodded and put his hand on Caroline's leg.

"Do you feel the weight of my hand on your leg?" He asked.

Caroline nodded and looked to Katherine.

"Are you a nurse?" She asked her.

"I—Care…" Katherine began.

"You care for people like me, don't you?" Caroline asked.

Katherine looked over at Elijah and Elijah smiled at her reassuringly.

"Nurse Katherine, why don't you wait outside for a bit?" Elijah questioned.

"But…?" Katherine tried to get out.

"Go," he mouthed.

"Of course Doctor Mikaleson. I'll be right outside." Katherine replied and walked towards the door. Katherine looked back at Caroline one more time before she left.

"Thank you," he grinned.

When Elijah was alone, he turned to Caroline.

"Do you know your name?" Elijah asked her.

"Yeah, of course! It's…? Uh…" Caroline tried to remember but couldn't.

"Caroline Forbes," he finished for her.

"Oh, yeah… Of course. My name is Caroline Forbes. Mhm…" Caroline nodded.

_Hindsight bias_, Elijah concluded.

Elijah nodded and asked, "How old are you?"

"Um, I want to say twenty but I don't know." Caroline frowned.

"You were close… You're twenty two." He said.

"I am? Where has the time gone?" Caroline questioned.

Elijah shrugged and continued to ask her the different types of questions. Twenty questions and thirty minutes later he came to a conclusion.

As Elijah walked into the waiting room Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie stood there.

"Well?" Katherine questioned.

"Caroline is physically fine… She can feel her legs and she can do all of the different movements." Elijah said telling them the good news first.

"That's good, isn't it?" Elena asked.

"Yes… But mentally…" He began.

"What?" Bonnie asked as her blood ran cold.

"She has amnesia… I do think it's a short term memory loss but then again I can be wrong… She may never fully remember her life before this incident." Elijah said.

Bonnie felt her legs go weak and Stefan noticed and caught her before she crumpled to the floor.

"Bon?" He questioned.

"Alissa, get the girl some water!" Elijah called out from where he stood.

"Bonnie!" Katherine and Elena shouted when she didn't respond.

"Caroline… She—her life—it's ruined." Bonnie stuttered as a sob escaped her throat.

Her best friend wouldn't remember her.

* * *

There you have it! I liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well :)

No Klaroline, I know but remember, this is a Klaroline fic so they will be the main focus once the time is right.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


End file.
